


All those belle-lettrists who feel that should have been 'an urine sample'

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [14]
Category: Bloomsbury Group RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	All those belle-lettrists who feel that should have been 'an urine sample'

From Vita and Virginia: A Biography (DeSalvo, 2012)

There has been much discussion of this lost fragment of letter from Woolf to Sackville-West, especially given the wide speculation on their love life. Barton, in her essay “The Waves: the Queer Lightness of Being Vita and Virginia,” contends that “the reference to ‘water of life’ indicates the practice of urolgania. A study of the package, vial and fragment of the letter found in a disused post box in Wiltshire, indicates that it once contained a [sic] urine sample, making the meaning of a later passage indicating that Woolf intended to ‘shower her with her love’ more than metaphorical.”


End file.
